A new threat
by Scorpina
Summary: The strange man in black is back, he has his sights sent on tormenting the dragons, on in perticular has caught his eyes though... who is he? What does he want? Continued from Dragon Pearls
1. Chapter 1

New threats

Chapter 1- Kane

The kids grew fast… too fast for my liking. They were young adults in the blink of an eye… who knew large pig like warriors could speed their growth so quickly? I haven't been the same since I came across the masked man, he made me feel very uneasy and the way he looked at me… I didn't like it, not the least bit. But what bothered me more so was what did he want with my family now? I could tell we were far from being over, and I knew it too!

We were heading to another arena; my kids were on the bus shooting the breeze with the locker room. Kratos had quickly become one of the boys, as he was very high energy and life of the party. Creed had been kept very well reserved of himself. Beowulf seems to be more serious out of the three. But that's a mistake, I saw one night at a bar, some large drunk tried to pick a fight with him. Beowulf was too scared to fight back, yet Kratos was the first to step up and stand between his brother and the drunk. My sons know they are strong and powerful, I pray they know how to use their other skills rather than resort to strength alone. Kratos understood that and managed to talk the drunk out of the bar. I was very impressed with him; my sons are very mature young men.

My girls on the other hand… they aren't allow to date yet. They have to be twenty years of age, last time I check they were merely six months old. So they have some time yet before going on their first date like young ladies. But they have enjoyed life on the road however missed their mother greatly. They moved back home and have since gotten an education and jobs with my wife Melissa. I miss them dearly but know it's what they want. After all I am having a hard enough time keeping my eye on the boys.

They still prefer to be dragons more than anything else. Kratos had explained he enjoys swallowing things whole and had gone out of his way to hunt. He would come back with a full stomach and rest and not tell me what he ate… He knows I worry about what he eats! Not to mention if something were to try and attack him, Kratos would take it as a lunch. But that's what I was worried about; I want to know if something attacks him. I want to know what it is, where it happened and how. Luckily, nothing has happened yet.

We were on the bus as I mention earlier, I sat next to Shao who smiled at Kratos' latest antics. He drew pictures on Randy's face. Orton made the mistake of passing out. "That son of yours" he said to me.

"Kratos? Yeah he's a little odd isn't he? I'm surprised the three actually came ON the bus. Normally the fly ahead or are on the roof."

"I know… is something on your mind Glen?" he asked of me.

Khan had gotten good at reading me, damn immortals. "I saw a masked figure last time we were attacked. He said I tricked him with the dragon pearls… but… the tone in his voice made it sound like he wasn't done with us… not yet" I whispered.

Khan nodded. "What did he look like?"

I gave the features from what I remember. Tall like me, dressed entirely in black with his face covered, he vanished in a puff of green smoke and fire… almost Quan Chi like. Shao tried to think it over, however failed to put a name to the face. "He sounds like a hunter, not one that I am familiar with. But if what you say is true, we will surely keep a keen eye on him" he explained.

"What if he's keeping an eye on us?" I asked of him.

Khan knew that it was possible, but how to tell for certain was not clear to me. We arrived at the arena, the boys unloaded the bus, and Kratos was taking in the crisp cold air and looked around the place. "Canada huh?" he asked aloud. "Why is there still snow on the ground?"

"That's what Canada is Junior!" announced Chris Jericho. I did forget to mention this was a super show. "Now then how about I introduce you to a snowball?"

Kratos looked interested. "How?" he asked. Chris threw a snowball right into Kratos' face, much to Jericho's amusement. My son laughed it off and gathered snow in his arms and threw an armful at Jericho! It was like a tide wave of snow! Needless to say, Chris got snowed in.

I walked just outside of the bus when I felt it… all dragons did. We paused and looked about, sensing something wrong. "Kane? You ok?" asked Triple H.

"No… something is here" I replied.

Matt felt it too; he got a chill doing down his spine, as if it were something familiar to him. "Please, tell me it's not pigmen! ANYTHING but pigmen!" he begged. Matt was still creeped out by the last time; it's been weeks since he's had anything pork related at all! Not to mention the weight he had to lose, that took him a while to get rid of. I had a very creepy sensation. Kratos could tell, as did the other boys.

"Dad?" Creed asked.

"I'm fine boys… really" I replied. I gathered my stuff from the bus and went into the arena. It was rather creepy if you ask me, and it smelt strange… something… was defiantly off.


	2. Chapter 2 The confrontation

Chapter 2-The confrontation- Kane.

As the guys got their stuff in the locker room, I kept feeling I needed to be elsewhere. I found myself pulled to the rooftops once more, looking out over the city when I sensed him. "Ah, you aren't as shabby as I thought!" came the strange voice.

I turned to confront the strange creature; he wore the same clothing as last time yet kept his face hidden once more. "Who are you? What the hell do you want with us?" I demanded of him.

He only smiled. "I want to have some fun with the dragons, you said so yourself they were rather gracious to the meal from the last time… perhaps… I shall be generous and give them another! I saw how the young one enjoyed his mean… what is his name again… Matthew? Yes, and the swine are so disposable to me. Why let them go to waste as minions?" He can't be serious!

"You still haven't answered my question!" I snapped back. "Who are you?"

He gave out a sinister laugh to me; he was amused needless to say. "You shall find out in due time Glen, after all. It's not like we're that different from one another!"

"That different…. Do I know you?" I asked, but he vanished before my eyes once more. I didn't like his tone again… he's toying with the others and me. And I just knew he was going to make good on his promise of sending more creatures. We really don't need this right now! Matt just got over the last time and that took MONTHS! He doesn't need another episode like that… or McMahon freaking out at him.

I rushed down the stairs to check on the others, when it happened… I was forced into my dragon form… a spell no doubt. Yet I wasn't the only one, everyone was trapped in their animalities like the first time Raiden did his test on us. Triple H stormed up to me. "Kane, you know what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I don't think I do Hunter… nothing is making sense anymore" I sighed.

"Can you undo it though?" he asked of me.

I tried, I casted my own spell over the arena… it worked for the most part… Well… it worked on everyone but the dragons. Which is probably what HE wanted. Vince soon found me and said we needed to talk, urgent. This wasn't going to go in my favor at any time.

I found myself in the locker room with the other dragons and my sons. Vince looked me in the eyes. "I know you know something is going on, don't sugar coat it or anything. What's happening Kane?" he asked.

I told Vince about the dark creature that has been coming to me at the arena. He's finding great amusement in us as well; he plans on adding more to the fun. "You know those pig warriors from last time?" I asked of McMahon.

Matt's stomach roared and gave a low moan of unpleasantness. "Don't remind me… It took me weeks to lose that weight for some reason!" he pleaded.

"He's sending more… just for us. The swine to him are disposable… why, I don't know. But I know he's going to do it. I can just feel it," I explained.

Matt looked worst for wear, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with more of those beasts. "Is there any other way to destroy them? Please say yes!" Matt begged.

"Actually… no…" came the voice of Randy Orton. "I don't know why you people leave me out of the loop. Punk and I go shopping for one day and miss everything!" he growled. "The swine warriors only had one natural enemy and that was the dragons, consumption of the creatures was the only known way to destroy them. When the dragons were killed off, their population exploded! Yet… due to inbreeding… they became fatter and dumber," he explained.

"Again Randy, you are scaring the hell out of me with that mature tone of yours" Taker announced. "One thing is certain. I ain't eating no damn porkballs like those. They are the size of Jimmy Wang Yang and have the girth of Big Daddy V! Do you have any idea what that is going to do to my figure?" Taker asked.

All eyes stared at him oddly. "Deadman… since when the hell do you worry about a figure?" demanded Jeff. "Look, we got to find a different solution to this. Matt had trouble the last time…"

"I did too" muttered Dave Batista. "It digest only so much then… it's fat on you! Why the hell does that happen?"

"Well…" Kratos began to speak yet Dave interrupted him.

"We got to find a different way… maybe find a creature that eats these too!"

"The closest one is an Oni… and we know what happened the last time we faced those," I announced.

Most of the room nodded. "Yeah, the cannibal Ogres… Nasty things." Said John. "But we leave the girls out of this right?" he asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Taker said aloud.

"Without question" was my reply. We have to do this alone.

Vince gave a sigh to us as he looked about the room. "The last things I need are these monsters going after the people of the locker room. I am more scared for the fans in the audience, if these things were to get to them… who knows what would happen? Or what could be done…" Vince whispered. He looked to all of us once again. "Kane, what powers can you do to make it look like you guys are still wrestling?" he asked.

"Who do you have that's disposable?" I smirked back.


	3. Chapter 3 send in the clones

Chapter 3- Send in he clones- Matt

"Wow… it's like looking into a mirror," whispered Jeff as he stared at his exact double. We all had doppelgangers now. Kane learned a new trick! We stood before our 'twins' who smiled back.

"This is rather interesting, I always wondered what it would be like to be you," said Taker's double.

"Just take it easy Khali, it's not forever. And you know how to do what I do right?" Taker asked.

"Relax Deadman, since they are in our forms, they have our agility, strength and know every move as if it were us out there. So take some solace in knowing that" Kane explained.

"But why the hell do I have to be Kane? I wanted to be the Undertaker!"

"Oh grow up Dreamer!" Taker snapped back.

Our twins go as follows. Dreamer is Kane, Khali is Undertaker, Triple H is Batista… yeah… he's pulling a double duty. Shannon Moore is Jeff, Snitsky volunteered to be Punk, Paul London took over for John Cena, as Gregory Helms became me. "Don't worry Matt, I won't soil your good name," he said with a grin.

I was rather creeped out to hear my voice and see myself standing before me. It's almost like an out of body experience.

Snitsky was staring at his hands for a while. "I haven't been this small since grade 9!"

"That's very reassuring thanks" muttered Punk.

Our affairs were in order. Kane had called for us to meet and work on a plan. "We need to be ready… I don't like it either. Buy guys, we need to do the only thing that can stop these creatures…" he said

"Luckily none of us are Jewish!" laughed Batista who got a firm punch in the arm from everyone. "OW!"

"Have more respect for other people's culture asshole" growled Jeff. "Man, I don't want a potbelly"

"We'll work it off Jeff… somehow" I promised.

"If not the back up plan is to be on the next session of the biggest loser," joked John Cena.

"That may not be…" Creed began to say.

Yet Dave stopped him in mid sentence. "Come and let's go look and see if any of them have gotten in yet," he announced.

We went our separate ways, yet Kane ordered for everyone to double up. Just to be on the safe side. I went with Jeff of course, brothers of a feather. Yet I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. It wasn't a good sign. My stomach growled and turned, I've been so worried about today I haven't eaten a thing! As well, I felt as if we were being watched… closely. Jeff felt it too. Here was a cynical laughter in the halls, as a stranger in black soon confronted us.

He… he almost looked like Kane in a sense! But his face remained covered. "Ah two hungry looking dragons I see…" he said lowly.

"Hungry? Oh no, we just ate, seriously. Very content dragons" Jeff began to say… yet my stomach said otherwise. It growled aloud to me and loud enough for everyone to hear!

The stranger laughed aloud even more as he began to approach Jeff and I. "Oh if there is one thing I do enjoy is tormenting those beneath me…" his eyes began to drift down the hallway, I could smell them! But a scream soon followed. "I nearly forgot to mention, the swine men… they prefer flesh over anything else as a meal!"

Jeff and I rushed down the hall to the scream. It was Kelly Kelly! She was cornered into the wall and the largest swine creature I have seen yet to date stood over top of her. He was unarmed and yet… why was that? Unless… Damn bastard knew we would come to her aid!

I rushed the creature and forced it into the wall, I had to bash its head in a few time before knocking it unconscious. Kelly was stunned as Jeff helped her off the ground. "What the hell is that thing!" she demanded.

I let out a sigh. "Well… I guess it's lunch," I muttered.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Oh hey, how about you get back to the others, safety in numbers you know" Jeff explained as he turned Kelly away.

I really didn't want to do this, not like the last time. But that was when HE appeared again, the stranger in black. "You seem reluctant… not hungry little dragon?" he asked.

I backed away from him. I didn't like his tone. "Just stay the hell away from me!" I growled to him.

His attention turned to the unconscious swine. "You hear that, he doesn't want to eat you. We can change that!" His hand waved before the swine, it woke in an instant! It… looked possessed as it charged at me! I was pinned to the wall! I couldn't move! But… why isn't it doing anything else?

The stranger lingered over to my side, laughing aloud at me with great amusement. "Open up little dragon, if you're not going to eat it on your own… I'll force feed you!"

"Why the hell do you want me to!" I demanded. But I stopped when the swine forced its way into my mouth! I was fighting to get now my neck! I tried to spit it out or do something but it kept going and soon… I… I swallowed the thing! I felt sick just as I did the last time, but the twisted man in black wasn't done with me! He laughed aloud to my predicament. "Oh this is greatly amusing… now that he's in there. I wonder what happens when I snap it out of its trance?" he asked.

His fingers snapped. I then felt it! The large pig squirming around trying to get out like the last time! It was painful than before! This one was bigger than the last! I roared in utter pain and tried to hold my stomach with my arms. "You're a bastard!" I hissed to him.

"I wouldn't be calling that to someone you know!" he said before vanishing.

Jeff soon returned and saw me battling it out with my stomach. "Matt, you didn't have to!" Jeff began to say.

"No… I was force to!" I growled back. Jeff looked around for the man in black, but saw he had vanished. I couldn't move for the moment, until the swine stopped squirming. When that happened, we were found my Triple H and Snitsky. Hunter was physically ill at the sight of me. Gene on the other hand thought it was cool!

"Wow… I never knew your gut could expand like that!" Snitsky smirked.

"Please, help me get him up…" Jeff pleaded. Jeff and Snitsky helped me to the locker room where they let me rest. But sleep… wasn't going to come to me that easily.

The moment they left… did HE return. He grabbed me by the neck. I couldn't scream for help, as he knew I couldn't move. "You know… I've always liked dragons… But I am particularly fond of you… I know you HATE eating those beasts… but it makes it all the more enjoyable for me to watch!"

The room grew dark, as I felt chains and shackles against my arms! They couldn't be broken! "Oh, we're going to have some fun Hardy boy… just you… and me!"

I tried to scream for help, but I felt my call fell on deaf ears…


	4. Chapter 4 The Missing Hardy

Chapter 4- the missing Hardy Boy- Taker.

We did out rounds of the arena. Jeff came to find us, he told of the man in black he and Matt ran into and how he had been following them. "Have you run into any of the swine beasts?" he asked.

"No… why?" Kane questioned.

Jeff gave us the grizzly details that the swine beasts were flesh eaters. He and Matt caught one attacking Kelly. "She's ok. But Matt… damn…" he whispered.

"Matt ATE it!" I demanded. "The kid has had to deal with enough of those! Where is Matt?" I asked.

"In the locker room resting, I should go check up on him" Jeff announced. He started to look worried. "Why is it of all places… the swine come after Matt?" he asked.

It was a damn good question. Just then Kratos came rushing down the hall. "MATT'S GONE! DAD MATT'S GONE!" he screamed over and over again.

Jeff's eyes widened in shock "No… he can't be, I just left him in the locker room for five minutes!" We rushed back to were Jeff left his brother. When we got in, the place stunk of sorcerery… not the good kind. I could smell dark magic. Kane sensed it and it pissed him right off!

"Who the hell is doing this!" he growled lowly as his fists clenched.

"What is he going to do with Matt?" Jeff asked trying too hold back his tears.

Kane looked reluctant to speak of it, but he knew. When Jeff begged him to say what would happen, Kane confessed. "The bastard is a twisted son of a bitch. He's tormenting us by taking Matt and forcing us to worry about him. He's tormenting Matt he only way he knows how by watching him…." Kane paused.

"He's force feeding Matt, since he knows how hard it was for him to do it before. He's going to make him do it over and over again…" I said to Jeff. I ain't the one to sugar coat it, but I knew it was happening. It's the only way this bastard gets his kicks! Jeff lost it, he knew how much Matt had tried to lose the weight before. I saw the kid, he worked his ass off yet it was never enough… yet for some reason one day it just vanished off of him. Vince had warned Matt to never do it again… at this point, I doubt Matt even had a choice.

Jeff had to sit down as Kane stormed out of the room, he let the tears fall as he worried sick for his brother. I don't blame him the least bit, if it was my flesh and blood out there like that… I would be the same. I sat next to Jeff and pulled him under my wing. "He's tough, you know it. Matt ain't going down" I told him.

Jeff nodded. "It's just… what are we going to do for him after? He's not going to want to go to the ring like that! Hell people will call him Fat Hardy! I can't let them… I can't let him suffer like that. I should have eaten the damn pig beast!"

"This isn't something you beat yourself up over with Hardy boy! You know that by now!"

"You tell him that when he gets back, how are we going to get him back into shape? How is he going to lose so much weight?" he questioned me.

"We'll worry about that when we get there, I think Matt would rather be back at home rather than trapped by a demented psychotic sorcerer that takes great pleasure in fattening young dragons up!" I announced.

Jeff cleared the tears from his eyes and agreed with me, just then the rest of the boys came in. We filled them in on Matt; it shocked them yet it also wasn't surprising. "We saw him too in the hallway!" said Cena.

"He said he was going to enjoy it… and said something else… about knowing us too well. How the hell can he know us?" questioned Kevin Thorn.

"I am still trying to rack my brain over it too boys. I don't see any answer to it…" I paused when Kane returned with Vince.

"So… Matt's been taken from us…" he whispered.

"Yeah, we are going to do something about it!" I announced.

"We can't" Kane whispered. "We don't know where the damn bastard is, strange thing is I can't sense him… not in the least bit which makes tracking all the more impossible… we have to wait for him to come to us"

"We're just going to let him keep Matt! God only knows what he's going to do it him!" protested Jeff.

"JEFF!" snapped Kratos. "I don't like it as much as you do, we have no choice… Matt has been like a father to me… no offense dad. But… we can't go into this blindly, we do and we fail we're just putting him in more danger… and us" he whispered. "I don't want Matt to suffer, but I promise you. We will get him back, and he will be in good health"

Kratos' outburst stunned Jeff to say the least; it kept him quite as Kane spoke of possible plan ideas. "He's not going to leave us alone any time soon, I know it. You know it. We all know it. So it's best we keep a close eye on one another, pig warriors we'll deal with later. But I think it's about time we ask for help…"

"Help? Who is going to help us Kane? The Shokans don't know what's going on with us. If you are thinking ninjas, I wouldn't suggest it," I growled. The last thing I want to see is are these people getting pulled into our problems and making things worst for wear. We are better off to do it alone or not at all.

"So Kane, what do you suggest we do for now?" Vince asked of him.

"We wait. We let him come to us"


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped

Chapter 5- Trapped- Matt

I awoke slowly, my head spin around as I as unable to keep sight of anything. Looking about, I found myself in a dark castle. It smelt old and musty, but someone must call it home. As I tried to move, only to discover I couldn't, made me worry. I sat against the wall. My arms chains to the ground, they were the only bindings I had. "HEY! ANYONE! HELP ME!" I screamed. But my voice only echoed off the walls.

I sat and wait for what seemed like hours, until the old oak door opened… the damn son of a bitch walked in, he was smiling, I could tell you that much, his mask crinkled when he did. "Oh at last I finally have someone to torment!" he said to me.

"Let me go, I haven't done anything to you! Why are you doing this to me!" I demanded of him.

He ignored me. "You see, as a boy. I've wanted a pet. I've always wanted a pet, but my master wouldn't allow it, he said wait until your older and find one that brings you great joy and amusement… I found one in you!" he said. "In particular… I like to feed you…"

"Oh God no!" I whispered. "Anything but that, please I beg of you just anything but that!" I was damn serious, tears flowed from my eyes as the sorcerer snapped his fingers… he summoned the swine beasts…. Three of them… Oh God. He then undid my chain and stepped back.

"Now then… you eat them willingly, or I feed you. The choice is yours," he said.

The swine looked dumbfounded. "Master… what do you mean by that?" one questioned.

He gave a visual demonstration. The one beast smart enough to question him was lifted off his feet, and hovered above my head. "No… Please, don't do this!" I begged again. I felt my body become possessed as my jaw unhinged and the swine was forced half way down my throat! This is never pleasant, especially when they fight back! It squirmed in my throat, back and forth trying to get out… when really it was traveling down! I felt ill when the back of thes legs just crept down my neck, my stomach wasn't happy either. It moved and screamed like the last one. It flailed about as the sorcerer watched on amused.

"Look at him squirm! Yet look at my pet's belly, it's going to hold him until it dies! Watch!" he didn't look away once as the movement stopped in my gut. I moaned painful and tried to sleep. "Oh, I want to see is it again!"

"NO!" I growled. "I can't I'm full!"

"Nonsense. If you don't do this one alone, I will replace you with Jeffrey!"

He… he wouldn't do that… not to Jeff! I had to force myself to my feet, my body more sluggish this time around. My stomach didn't help all that much. I was front heavy and there were still two pigs left. "If I do this… you leave Jeff out of it right?" I asked trying to hold back the nausea I was feeling.

"You have my word, now, make sure you swallow them slowly! Make it last longer for me pet!" he said.

I reluctantly obeyed; catching one I closed my eyes as I got my jaw around it, oh God these things scream worst than Melina! Not to mention the battle alone to keep it inside your mouth was one I wished to forget. The second on went down slowly, it had no other choice, and I was getting too full. The third one got stuck half way! I couldn't eat anymore! And it still kicked and screamed. It's feet danged out of my mouth as I tried again and again to get it down! It refused to go any farther. "Come on now, don't make me get your brother!" the bastard warned.

I began to shove it down, using my hands, I forced it farther down my throat, I had to stand up and tried to get it down. Slowly it crept it's way to my over bloated belly. I was in so much pain…. But the sorcerer clapped with great amusement. "Bravo! And to think that was just your lunch! Wait until dinnertime!" he announced before leaving the room.

The cocky son of a bitch left the door wide open. Knowing I couldn't move a damn inch let alone fit through the door. I cried myself to sleep, if only the guys knew where I was… Oh God, I want to go home!


	6. Chapter 6 The Down Side END

Chapter 6- The down side- Thorn

You when all this crazy stuff started to happen… I was rather excited! I got to be with the Undertaker and Kane, go on some awesome adventures… not to mention turn into a kick ass dragon… but now… I am not so sure. The dragon form is great and all. But with what's been going on as of late, I think I am in over my head and then some! I sat with Cena who paced about the catering room, another annoying thing about being a dragon; you eat three times as much food as before! I was on my third pizza when John stopped walking about. "About time, you were making me dizzy"

"Man, I can't help but worry about Matt…"

"We're all worried about Matt. You aren't the only one. Jeff's a mess right now. Kane and Taker are frustrated and for the first time feel powerless to do anything…" I paused as John stared at me. "What?"

"Well aren't you the master of observation right now"

"Whoa, quite trying to jump down my throat like a pig warrior! I am just telling you what you already know!"

"Then stop telling me it!"

Tension only grew worst and worst among us, partly the other problems we have been facing is the fact that none of us can change back into normal bodies at all. We've become sleep deprived and edgier by the day.

A week had passed and still no sign of the dark sorcerer or a scale of Matt. Jeff grew more and more worried as time passed. I found myself in odd company of Randy Orton and Kane's kids. Another dragon, one of the girls, also soon joined us surprisingly enough, the kid I took pig wrangling last time. Man I just realized what the hell is with pigs and us?

We found her wondering about back stage for some reason, yet… there was something odd about her. "Shannon! What the hell are you doing here? Why… why are you still human?" Cena asked of her.

"Well I just happened to have gotten a backstage pass in the mail for some reason… it did seem rather odd since you guys never did that before… Why are you asking why I'm in my normal form… why are you dragons?"

"What matters is that your didn't change. We can't change back! How are you not affected?" I asked of her.

She couldn't really answer me, not even she knew. Her only idea is that since she wasn't here when the spell was casted she wasn't affected. Kane soon stormed into the room. "We're getting nowhere Khan! Absolutely NOWHERE!"

Kane's voice startled Shannon a great deal, she jumped at his tone, however Kane quickly settled himself down the moment he saw her. "Kane, we got company," John announced calmly.

"Hey… sorry about that, I've been racking my brain all week on this…"

"It's ok, what's going on anyway?" she asked.

The room was reluctant to say what was happening to her, but I found myself singing like a canary to her. "Matt's been kidnapped by a strange sorcerer who is fattening him up for the pure hell of it and enjoying watching him suffer" I said aloud.

Shannon's eyes widened. "Wow… that's rather… different," she muttered.

"I don't think you should be here," John whispered to her. "We don't want to drag you into this"

Shannon's head shook no. "Look, just because I was scared sh-tless on our first mission as dragons, doesn't mean I will be this time around!"

She stood her ground to John. However a loud voice got the room's attention. "Enough! Both of you!" Khan growled to them. "We need all the help right now. Even if it is from a woman"

"Uh… thanks?" Shannon said aloud. "I didn't think I was THAT useless"

"I like her, she has spunk!" muttered Kratos in my ear. I nearly forget he stood next to me as this was going on.

"Same, but why isn't she a dragon? I mean… if we are all stuck. She should be to!" muttered Creed.

"Maybe it's something she's wearing?" questioned Beowulf. The brothers talked it over; Randy seemed to have agreed with them. There was something about her that protected her. But what was it?

The brothers went their separate ways as I was left along with Shannon and Randy Orton. Her arms were crossed as she tuned to us. "Why am I not getting the full story?" she questioned.

"I told you everything, swear to God," I vowed. And muttered a small apology afterwards to the man upstairs.

"Things are tough right now, none of the dragons have slept properly let alone been able to eat properly as well. None can change back to normal… unlike you. How come you haven't changed? Everywhere we go the grounds are cursed, every dragon is stuck… but you" Randy said aloud.

Shannon thought it over. "It also depends on the sorcerer. I always thought magic can't harm dragons!"

"Dark sorcerery is stronger than any magic," Randy explained. "I saw a blast of energy eat through John Cena's scales"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that time!" she said. But then it hit her. She was about to speak until we heard Jeff screaming in the halls.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" We rushed to his aid and saw he was straight up brawling the sorcerer who laughed aloud at him.

"Come on now, you call yourself a dragon! Hit harder boy!" it said back.

Jeff threw everything he had at him, yet couldn't land a punch. Jeff also tired quickly due to lack of sleep. "Oh come on, that can't be it! But if you like I will tell you one thing… I've keep Matthew well fed!" he laughed aloud. Jeff tried to attack again, yet this time he was swatted down in an instant. "You annoy me to no extent. I think I shall end you… and then your friends, but keep Matthew as a pet!"

Before any one of us could react. Shannon rushed into the middle of battle! Was she crazy! Wait; don't answer that, from what I have understood… she just maybe! She stood between Jeff and the sorcerer, who backed up instantly. "What the hell…" whispered Randy Orton.

She kept walking forward until the sorcerer couldn't stand looking at her and vanished in green smoke and fire. She gave a confident nod, before turning back to Jeff. "You ok?" she asked.

Jeff broke down into tears; he kept hitting the ground with his fist. "I couldn't even scratch him! I failed Matt," he cried.

"You didn't fail him, the asshole was getting into your head again Jeff" I said aloud.

Randy approached Shannon, questioning what the hell she just did. We were all rather curious to that one. When she reached for something under her shirt.

"Are you sh-tting me?" I whispered.

"No, it only proves where this thing came from… Guys, we got to tell Kane" Randy announced. "Thanks Shannon. Next time we'll all wear a cobalt necklace!"

We had quickly told Kane of our discovery, however he was stunned to it. "It's not possible… is it?" he asked Khan.

Khan only shrugged his shoulders to him, and gave no definite answer. "You have his weakness, exploit it and you will get Matt back and perhaps destroy the sorcerer"

We have concocted a plan, and knew what we had to do. Question is… if the damn sorcerer knows we know his secret… will he come back?

This ends our story A New Threat for now. But following it up is the conclusion of the series… I think… Will they get Matt back? And who is this damn sorcerer?

Find out in 'The Enemy is Me'


End file.
